


Wanna play?

by Jsturhope



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsturhope/pseuds/Jsturhope
Summary: Its just sex with toys
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wanna play?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing here i have other stories on wattpad 
> 
> Www.wattpad.com/jsturhope

You and your boyfriend are shopping. At a sex shop. 

You both look at each other when you pick up a vibrator and a few other toys. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks with a devilish smile 

"Oh yeah!" You say smiling back. 

You pay for your stuff and go home to play with what you just bought. 

"Umm this is the best idea ever. Get ready." He says as you both undress and lay on the bed. 

You lay with your legs spread and he takes the vibrator and turns it on. He smiles as he buzzes over your entrance. You jump at the feeling of the vibrations as he slowly enters your dripping wetness. 

"All ready wet.." he smiled as you moan. He slides it inside gripping it 

He takes it around your clit..your walls tighten as you get more and more excited at the feeling of the vibration on your insides. You moan at the tingling it sends your core gushing over and over again. You move with him as he goes in deeper with it. Your body shakes.you can't stop moaning at the feeling

"Ah fuck!" You moan as he swirls it more inside with a smile getting hard himself 

He adds his tounge to it and that sends you over the edge of no return over and over again. You can't help but see stars as your entire body shakes from the feeling of the vibrations and his tounge swirling inside your core. Gripping his head further and deeper inside you as he shakes his head back and forth licking,sucking,tasting every part of you. You arch your back and scream. The stimulation and feeling is almost more then you can handle. 

You release multiple times as your core is still vibrating from the sensation of the toy inside you. Body shaking in aftershock. 

He smiles at you. 

"Your turn!" You say after you are feeling ready to use it on him 

"Oh." He says as he lays down next to you with a worried look on his face.

"Dont worry. " you tell him as you take the vibrator and turn it back on. Smiling 

You vibrate it over his swollen hard erection and he jumps at the feeling causing you both to giggle. 

"Oh shit!" 

You slide it down the side of his legenth making sure to use it on just the right places as he jumps from the stimulation. When you get to his balls you swirl it all over them. He moans. You slide it back up his legenth and swirl it around his fat mushroom head again adding your tounge. He bucks and jumps moans and hisses. Making him excited even more. 

You lick his head a few times with the vibrations it send s him over the edge. He tenses up and you can tell he's going to cum hard. 

"Ahh fuck!" He moans as you catch all it in your mouth. 

"You like that shit don't you?" You ask him as he starts to come down from his high. 

"Yes!" You did too didn't you?" He smiled 

"Of course couldn't you tell? " you asked laughing

"Oh yes!"

"Now fuck me daddy!" You say waiting patiently for him 

You climb ontop of him adjusting to his legenth as your body instinctively moves feeling it in your stomach. 

He begins thrusting his hips into you slapping your ass as his ball's slap against you. Your hands behind him on his knees riding him with your chest bouncing in his face both of you moaning the faster and harder you both thrust matching each others pace. 

Grunting,moaning,hitched breathing filling the room,the smell of s3x in the air..bed moving . Digging into your core. His thickness hitting your walls as you instinctively clinch around him as you can feel yourself about to let go. 

You let it all out over and over throwing your head back in ecstasy from the high your feeling from him. He caresses your breast and sucks on the nipples as he continues thrusting into you not breaking pace. Rolling his tounge over your hardened nipples and sucking on them one by one. His wet tounge tingles your already hard nipples as you can't stop moaning and whinging. 

He licks in between your chest, which gets you more excited. He sticks his finger inside you as he thrusted as you both watch the thrust getting more and more turned on. He takes his fingers out of you and slides them in your mouth as you instinctively suck on them. Before sticking them in his mouth adding more of your juices 

"You taste so fucking good " he says breathless as he continues fucking you harder and faster. You moan back at him 

Starting to wonder when he's going to release 

You lay down on him because your starting to get tired as you kiss his neck,collarbone,lips as your tounges fight for dominance inside eachothers mouths. Moaning against each other 

"Not too much longer baby..I'm almost there!" He tells you in your ear

"Umm " you reply back body shaking and sweat pouring from both of your body's

"Ahh fuck..ahh shit..ahh " he moans and grunts as he lets go and both of you come to a rest. Your body's spent. 

He goes limp inside you and you lay down next to him. 

He sighs. And so do you. And end up falling asleep.


End file.
